marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jerome Jaxon (Earth-616)
and founder of | Relatives = Unnamed wife, son and daughter | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = Oil company executive, criminal | Education = University graduate | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Red Deer, Alberta, Canada | PlaceOfDeath = New York City | Creators = John Byrne | First = Alpha Flight Vol 1 2 | Death = Alpha Flight Vol 1 12 | HistoryText = Jerome Jaxon was a vice-president at Am-Can Petroleum Company. One of his employees was James MacDonald Hudson. When Jaxon revealed his plan to turn one of Hudson's designs, a cybernetic exploratory suit, over to the American Military, Hudson quit. Jaxon's secretary, Heather McNeil, also gave her three weeks' notice in protest at Jaxon's actions. That night, the suit was used to destroy the plans for it and the controlling device (without which the suit was useless) was stolen. This loss utterly destroyed Jaxon's life, as he was fired, his wife left him taking their children with her, and he eventually attempted suicide by hanging himself, though he was found by his landlady before he succeeded. His failed suicide attempt, however, left him paralyzed. Jaxon's life found a meaning again, however, when the original Guardian appeared as a member of the Canadian superhero team Alpha Flight. Jaxon noticed that the hero's suit operated on the same principles as Hudson's designs. Jaxon eventually found a link between the Ministry of Defense's secret Department H and Guardian. He called the ministry and then asked for Hudson. When Mac answered, Jaxon began to plot against him. Jaxon contacted Roxxon Oil, who he knew were interested in controlling unique energy sources, and told them about Guardian. They were interested and agreed to fund him in his project. They even gave him an assistant, Delphine Courtney, who acted as his "legs," although unbeknownst to Jaxon, Courtney was actually a highly advanced android. She recruited former members of Alpha Flight's former training teams Beta and Gamma Flight to form Omega Flight. Omega Flight had two purposes: the death of James MacDonald Hudson and the destruction of Alpha Flight. Jaxon then arranged for Hudson to be offered a job with Roxxon in New York. Once Hudson and Heather were both in New York, Jaxon kidnapped Heather and sent Omega Flight against Hudson. He himself played a role in this fight as he took possession of the Box Armor Model 1. He beat Hudson badly, but Hudson was finally able to win and the feedback when Hudson overloaded the Box robot killed Jaxon. However, the damage he did to Hudson's armor did appear to kill him (though it was later revealed that Hudson was actually sent hurtling through time and space instead) . | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = Jaxon had the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engaged in moderate regular exercise. His strength was diminshed somewhat when he was paralyzed from the waist down. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = For a time, Jaxon had control of Box Armor Model 1. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = There are hints that Jerry Jaxon may very well have survived his battle with Guardian. Roger Bochs tells Madison Jeffries in Alpha Flight 16 that Jerry Jaxon survived the battle with Guardian and that he means to track Jaxon and Delphine Courtney down but Delphine Courtney claims Jaxon is dead in Alpha Flight 27. In Alpha Flight 88, Roxxon employee Samuel Higgins mentions in his log file that Jaxon (also a Roxxon employee) knows Guardian survived the battle and has been in their basement at Roxxon for two years. | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Omega Flight